1. Field
Embodiments relate to an organic light-emitting display apparatus and a method of manufacturing the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display (OLED) apparatuses have attracted attention for solving disadvantages associated with liquid crystal display apparatuses. OLED devices can be driven at a low voltage, be easily formed to be thin, have a wide angle of viewing, have quick response speeds, and the like. Unlike the liquid display apparatus, the organic light-emitting display apparatus allows for a dual emission type display apparatus.